Dinosaur Dilemma
by Godsliltippy
Summary: Never in a million years would International Rescue have thought they would be rescuing victims from dinosaurs. Alan's excited, Virgil is... well, Virgil, John's out of his element, and Gordon is terrified. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A long, low groan sounded beside Alan as they listened to John's report over the holocomm. He chuckled at his brother's disdain for the rescue they were about to head out on, Gordon less than his usual gungho self. For a too obvious reason.

"The director for Jurassic Park…" John seemed to grimace at the name that should have been a warning from the beginning. "He has identified the location you'll need to get to in order to rescue the staff. They report multiple injuries."

"Is there any way to shut off the dinosaurs?" Virgil asked, already scrolling through the animatronic dinosaur schematics.

Most people had heard of the movies the park was named after, along with the reputation the theatrical park had for disaster. The creator of this version had reassured the public that there was no way for their creatures to attack guests since these were robots and not self-thinking animals. Too bad machines could go haywire, whether intentional or not. Now, just before opening weekend, the dinosaurs had turned on their programmers. Even with access to the main hub, no one had been able to bypass the coding that had sent everything down hill.

"You'll will need to get to the main control room while Gordon and Alan get to the second outpost and help the injured prepare for evac." This information wasn't sitting well with any of them as it meant Virgil wouldn't have back up in case something went wrong. Their middle brother had a fix for that, though as he regarded the engineer. "I'll be coming with you to reset the system."

"Can't you do that from Thunderbird 5?" Gordon piped in, still looking upset.

"I've tried," John answered. "My guess is someone injected a virus into the software. They knew what they were doing."

"We'll get suited up and meet you in Thunderbird 2, then." Virgil ended the discussion, ready to get going with their plan in place. "Come on, Squirt." He deftly lifted Gordon from the couch as he passed, the aquanaut grousing as he followed Alan to the bucket seats.

The younger blond suppressed a laugh as he caught the mumbled "-had to be giant lizards-" as they took their seats and descended into the launch tunnels. Knowing Gordon, though, he would be ready and willing to fly into a dinosaur infested island. This was going to be awesome!

OoOoOoO

Terrance Hallowell, mastermind behind the dinosaur attraction, had gone for accuracy from what Gordon could tell as they made their approach to the floating island. When the story had come out about the park where people could see and touch dinosaurs as if they were truly real, the aquanaut had ignored it. It wasn't something he was at all interested in and would often leave the room whenever the topic came up. Now that he was on route to the place, he couldn't help the shiver of anxiety that trailed up his back. Too much about this place was setting off alarms.

Alan had a holographic view of the island pulled up between them, mapping out the routes they would need to take to get to their destinations. Gordon had wanted to fly straight in and land Thunderbird 2 right on top of the facility to pick up the workers, but it became obvious fairly quickly why that wasn't an option. He eyed one of the pterodactyls that patrolled the perimeter, ready to attack anything that came within its range. That meant they would be setting down once the docking bay was clear and driving the pods in.

"Clear to land in thirty seconds," EOS chimed from her position in Thunderbird 5, surveying the island and patterns of the "wildlife".

Gordon's fingers dug into the armrests as the green ship bolted forward on the AI's command, dropping on to one of the clearly labeled landing pads. The engines died quickly to prevent any detection from the flying sentinels, Gordon letting out a steadying breath as the first one flew overhead, ignoring them.

"We're clear." John stood, the rest following as they made their way into the module. It didn't matter how Gordon felt about what they were facing. People needed him. His brothers needed him to focus on what mattered. So, with a steely set to his shoulders, he stood with Alan as they waited for their pod to assemble.

Virgil appeared next to the other pod wearing his exo-suit, John climbing in to pilot.

"You gonna be safe riding outside?" Gordon felt his anxiety peek through his resolve at the idea of any of his brothers being exposed to the dangers awaiting them.

Virgil understood, having spent too much time with the aquanaut following his adventure with the Pendergasts. With a reassuring smile, he nodded. "It'll be alright, Gordon. It's a relatively straight shot to the main control center. You just worry about getting to the outpost in one piece."

There was a playful jab to his arm and Gordon turned to see Alan already jumping into the pod to drive. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Gordo!" The younger blonde teased. "Snooze ya lose! You can drive back."

"As long as we get there and back sooner rather than later, I'm all for it." He gave his little brother a tap on the helmet to encourage that request as he climbed in behind him. "How fast do you think you can go?"

"Not too fast," Virgil warned, activating the command to lower the module. Natural light flooded the space as the ramp lowered to reveal the fabricated world outside. "Keep in contact and let us know when you make it to the workers."

"FAB," the blondes answered in unison. Gordon smiled, despite himself and the situation. It was always fun to work with Alan and get to see how far the youngest of them had come. Alan had nothing to prove to anyone, but it was still exciting to see him in action.

They moved out once the pterodactyls had passed, splitting as the road veered away from the landing area. With Alan driving, that gave Gordon the opportunity to view their surroundings. Even with the ominous presence of lizards that could crush him with one foot or tear him apart with razor sharp teeth, he found himself entranced by the landscape.

Thick forests of tropical plants lined both sides of the road, similar to their own home, but with the added brilliance of flora not seen before. The creator of the park had toted on wanting not just the dinosaurs to seem as real as possible, but also the surrounding habitats. Some of the plants were artificial, but some were unmistakably real as butterflies fluttered around them.

A pond appeared, leading into a small river. It was fed by a majestic waterfall, adorned with flowering vines on either side.

That wasn't what caught his attention, however.

Lining the edge of the water were a group of dinosaurs Gordon couldn't quite identify. He'd seen them often enough, however, recognizing the large bill and crest over their heads. Herbivores, which meant he and Alan weren't on the menu.

With that thought, he caught himself smiling in awe of the lifelike robots as they meandered up the bank with smaller versions underfoot. There was no mistaking how cool they were. Gordon just wished there wasn't the overbearing thought of being eaten by one of the more carnivorous lizards.

"Ducky," Gordon blurted, biting his lip as it was obvious Alan had heard.

"Ha!" The younger blonde laughed. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" He tried to sound unperturbed, though he was pretty sure what his brother was going to say.

"You think this place is cool," Alan grinned back at him as they took a turn and crossed a bridge overlooking the picturesque waterfall.

Gordon couldn't completely deny the statement, but this was just one section of many, most of which were not at all 'cool'.

"Ducky dinosaurs, sure." The reference from Land Before Time was only relevant to this moment, but it managed to dull the anxiety a bit more. "Just keep an eye out for anything that doesn't sustain itself on plants."

"Right, sure," Alan hummed as he looked out the window. "Man, this place is beautiful! Hopefully, John can get the program fixed, so we can check it out later."

"You guys have at it," the map appeared in front of him, his focus back on their route. "I'm happy to stay on _our_ island where it's safe."

There was a beat where all they heard was the droning of the pod's motor, Alan concentrating on the road. It was a fairly clear path even with the loss of control of the "wildlife". Beside them, a stream had branched off, following the path further ahead.

"Wait," Alan broke the silence. "Didn't you almost get bit by a sea snake last week? In that cove you like so much?"

If it were possible to curl into his suit, he would have. The memory of the close call had been blocked out for the benefit of just keeping his family calm. In reality, it had shaken him into avoiding the beach for a few days.

The subject dropped as they made another turn, coming to a stop as they found the road blocked.

"Oh-"

"Oh wow!" Alan's voice overlapped Gordon's expletive as they took in the large form of the dinosaur that blocked their path.

"Please tell me that's one of the nice ones." The elder blonde groaned as he tried to sink into his seat.

"C'mon, Gordo," Alan teased. "That should be obvious."

He really wasn't in the mood, surprisingly, but he kept his response low. "Can't say I've ever been interested in this field of study, Al. Humor me."

The astronaut took the hint, changing to a more educational tone. "It's a Pachycephalosaurus. Only eats plants. We're safe. Except, y'know, just can't move."

Gordon let out a breath as he sat back up. He eyed the animatronic, still not completely convinced they were safe. The small spikes that encircled the creature's head told him it could still do some damage.

"Can we go around?" He asked when it looked like the dinosaur wasn't going to move.

A hum of concentration and the pod began a slow creep towards the rear of the dinosaur. "Let's try. Maybe if we push a little, it'll leave."

That would have been ideal, but then, Gordon had to glance out the window opposite the river. There was no time to find a word - anything - to alert his brother as a domed head slammed into the side of their vehicle. They rocked wildly with the shock of metal on metal, the shoulder harnesses keeping both blondes in place. That didn't mean it didn't hurt as neck muscles strained against the sideways jerk.

"Go, Al!" He managed to shout as he noticed another of the dinosaurs charging.

"I'm trying!" A shout back as the engine roared with the need to move. The problem was the Pachy-whachama-saurus still in their path. It hadn't moved and now they would have to back up to try going around again. They lurched back as the treads finally found traction, but too slow as the second attacker slammed into the side, followed immediately by another.

Gordon blinked away sparks that flashed across his vision. The sensation that they were moving came to him first, but it was odd. They weren't going forward. A glance out his window showed two horn-crowned beasts pushing them towards the other side of the road. Towards the dropoff overlooking the water.

"Alan!" It came out choked and pitched with fear.

"I can't-" too late.

They went over, crashing and rolling through shrubs and flowers that shouldn't exist. Up became down with the cacophony of metal striking stone and trees.

Gordon tried his best to relax and breathe. They would be okay. The pod was tough. They had their safety gear. Don't panic.

And then, they hit with a jarring splash of murky water, sinking into the dark unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long have they been out of radio contact?" Virgil asked from his perch outside of the pod.

"Ever since they sent the call for help," John answered after trying to reach any of the staff stuck on the island. "It looks like interference with the signals. I'm surprised they even got the message out. Unless it was intentionally blocked."

A brow rose at that, Virgil wanting to question his brother's paranoia, but he knew anything was possible. This entire situation could have been the workings of an individual or group wanting to tear the park down from the inside. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

"How much further?" The engineer wanted to get this rescue wrapped up quickly in case their fears became reality.

"Thirty minutes." John sounded somewhat terse as he took the next bend in the trail. "I suspect it will take longer to get inside, though. The specs of the park show that the command center goes into lockdown in emergencies."

A grunt of understanding and Virgil was back to watching their surroundings. There wasn't much he could do against a fortification unless it involved forcing something open. John would have a plan and it would most likely be more efficient that his exo-suit.

They were currently traveling through a densely forested area, but Virgil could see fields beyond. He couldn't quite make out the shapes that moved slowly through the tall grasses, but he knew they could be hazardous. And amazing. He wasn't going to kid himself by thinking he hadn't been intrigued by the park's creation. The idea of interacting with true to life dinosaurs with the added bonus of a remote control would've been on his top ten list of vacation destinations. Maybe, once John had the systems back up and working properly, they could return for a more relaxed visit.

Virgil had meant to voice his thoughts to his brother, but the sharp cracking of wood echoed around them as an oversized tree came crashing into their path. John was already bringing them to an abrupt halt, the pod kicking up loose dirt into the new debris of splinters and leaves.

And then, larger than should have been possible, a behemoth stepped out of the treeline. The dinosaur's thick legs preceded the long neck and immense body and it was no wonder the creature could knock down the trees.

"Wow," was the only thing to fall out of his mouth as Virgil watched the brontosaurus move across their path. A second sooner and they might've been under those feet.

"Interesting." The red-head's voice pulled him away from his awed gaze. He was toying with a readout over his wrist, almost ignoring the impossible entity in front of them. "This close, I'm able to pick up the signal feeding to the animatronics. Looks like this one was sent here to block the path."

"So, there is someone controlling them?" Virgil groaned, eyes still following the dinosaur.

"Seems more likely." There was an edge to his tone. The use of computer coding to hurt people struck a nerve with John. Perhaps because he knew how damaging the technology could be. "I'll inform the GDF, just in case."

That sounded like a better plan than trying to track down a hacker while avoiding sharp teeth and big feet. Virgil watched the brontosaurus move on its way, leaving the tree in its path. He released the pod and dropped to get a better view of the trunk, already calculating just what he would need to remove it. The laser saw was out of the pod's equipment bay before John spoke up again.

"Long range communications are down." There was no mistaking the concern behind the words.

"Right," Virgil tried to push the nagging dread back. "The command center and outposts."

"All of them." John clarified, tearing away the well crafted barrier Virgil had erected to keep the worry at bay. "I can't get through to the GDF, Thunderbird 5, or Tracy Island, and Gordon and Alan aren't answering. Whatever's blocking the command center and the outposts, it's covering the entire island."

As much sense as the information made, Virgil wasn't pleased with it. They were in a hostile environment with no backup and no way to call out if the need arose. Being out of contact with the youngest brothers - able to take care of themselves well enough he shouldn't need to worry - still sent a pang of anxiety through his chest.

"Alright," he finally relented to the need for progression. "We get to the command center and get the systems back up and running, but we go slow. Don't want to run into whoever's behind this if we can help it. At that point, we notify the authorities."

"Sounds good," John agreed, "and I'll alter my scanners to check for lifesigns and heat signatures. Hopefully catch them before they catch us."

Virgil let himself grin as he moved up to the fallen tree, tool lifting to cut through it. Danger aside, he was glad to have his space-dwelling brother with him. John tended to bring with him a skill they couldn't. Maybe Alan could, but not to the same extent. They would get a handle on their situation in no time.

Making the second cut through the trunk, Virgil used his clamps to secure his exo-suit to the smaller piece and pushed it forward. He heard the pod follow through the new opening, the log rolling as hydraulics encouraged it out of their way and off to the side.

And everything froze.

Virgil didn't dare move as his eyes fell on the stationary beast that lay in front of them. Three horns meant three chances to be impaled. They meant the pod could be lifted from the ground and sent careening dangerously through the air.

"Don't move." John's voice whispered through his comm.

There was no argument against that plan, but the triceratops wasn't following along as it rose, snorting at the ground as its head shook.

"John?" He slowly fell into a defensive stance, unsure what use it would be against the dinosaur's power.

There was a grunt they all knew meant the middle brother was concentrating and should not be disturbed. "Just need a minute."

They didn't have that as the beast charged from only a few yards away. Virgil reacted the only way he knew how, catching the front horn in one claw and one of the top with his other. Muscles and mechanics fought against the momentum, sliding back to hold the dinosaur in place before it could hit the pod.

Virgil sucked in a breath between clenched teeth as the creature dug a meaty foot into the ground, trying to push him back. "Any time!" He grunted, hoping his brother was close.

"Almost -"

But it wasn't fast enough as the triceratops' head jerked to the side, sending a startled engineer off the ground and into one of the bordering trees.

The suit took the brunt of the impact, but his breath was gone in that split second of disorientation. His lungs were back the moment he found his footing, ready to take on the beast before it could attack the pod and John.

There was no need as Virgil watched the triceratops freeze before taking a few shuffling steps back and to the side. The pod rolled forward, the redhead shooting him a look of concern before stopping to allow him on board.

"What'd you do?" Virgil wheezed, coughing to regain his lung functions.

"Overrode the system." He offered and they were moving again. The elder didn't miss that the triceratops fell in behind. "This close, I was able to gain access to its basic commands. It's set to follow and defend should another dinosaur try to attack us."

"So its friendly?" He eyed it as they went.

"Yes."

"So I could ride it?" A grin slipped onto his face.

John paused before answering. "Yes."

Without hesitation, Virgil dropped off the pod, leaping with ease onto the triceratops' back. There was a low grumble over the comm about spending too much time around Gordon, but he ignored it in favor of the chance to ride something thought impossible.

"Lead the way, John." And they were off to fix the rest of the island's inhabitants.

OoOoOoO

"Oww-" Gordon groaned halfheartedly as he tried to straighten up in the lopsided pod. His helmet lamps flickered on in the murky darkness that surrounded them and he caught a glimpse of the slow moving sediment and sludge that floated by. "Please tell me we're not stuck."

A grunt came before the engines revved, but they didn't budge. "'Kay, I won't."

He let his head tap against the shoulder restraints, still eyeing the water. The engine rolled a few more times before Alan seemed to concede. "So, stuck?"

"Yep."

A resigned sigh, "Flood the cabin. I'll grab the winch and secure it to a tree or something."

"I could do that." Leave it to Alan to try making him feel better over a ridiculous phobia.

"I'm the faster swimmer. We don't want to be in this water longer than we need to." It was a fact that his little brother couldn't refute. The added fear would just help increase Gordon's speed towards shore and getting them back on course.

The sound of the emergency latches sounded before water began to pour in. It didn't take long and Gordon knew if he didn't get going soon, he might try to back out. In total, they only had to wait twenty seconds for the last of the air pocket to fill and the hatch opened. He was out a second later.

The murky water made it difficult to see, Gordon feeling his way along the pod until he found the compartment at the front. He quickly disengaged the housing and hit the manual release, attaching the hook to his belt before pushing towards shore.

His arms pulled as legs kicked against the water and he tried not to think of the unnatural creatures hiding around him with teeth and hydraulics that could snap him in half. The line flew behind him sluggishly propelled by a feed that prevented him from having to work harder than he needed to.

Another push and he slammed into the soft mud that lined the stream. Gordon's hands sunk into the muck and he swam up until his head broke the surface. He was up and out with little thought to how comical he looked. Out of the water, however, his fear of the lizards continued to spur him towards the closest solid object. The cable wrapped around the large tree and he secured it to itself.

"Alright, Alan." Gordon called through the comm. "Ready for a pick up, sooner rather than later if ya please."

"FAB!" The exclamation was accompanied by the tightening of the cable.

Gordon steadied himself, watching the treelines, the water, and the road they'd been shoved off of. He absently swiped at the mud still covering his gloves. Once the pod was free of the river, they could get it upright in seconds and then it would be back to the rescue at hand. He shivered as he looked off into the distance at a group of dinosaurs. They were low to the ground, much like alligators or crocodiles, but a massive fin crested over their backs like giant sails. They didn't make sense to him and Gordon wasn't about to ask. As long as they left him alone, everyone would be fine.

Finally, the yellow hull of the pod ruptured through the murky water to lay on its side against the ground. Alan was already activating the stabilizing bars to push it back onto its treads, the creak of metal sounding through the area.

The sound quickly grew louder and Gordon gave Alan a quizzical look as the pod continued, crushing fallen branches as it went. The younger blonde simply shrugged, watching the readouts on his screen a moment later.

A gust of wind hit his back just as Alan's eyes shot back up, wide and terrified as he scrambled at his helmet. Gordon knew immediately that something had gone terribly wrong and there was no time to react. Thick claws cut off his view of the area around him, his little brother's face still front and center and everything slowed to a crawl in his mind. He couldn't move, couldn't hear over the long screech in his ears.

When time sped up, Gordon felt the rush of take off merge with the sharp jab of claws digging into his shoulders. The ground was falling away alarmingly fast and he clutched at the thing holding him, not willing to let himself be sent hurtling back to the earth below.

"Gordon!" Alan's voice cut through his helmet. "Hang on! I'm c-ming -o ge- -u-..." Static broke up the cry as the pod grew to a tiny yellow speck on the ground.

His heart hammered as he stared up at the elongated beak of the pterodactyl carrying him, wincing as he shifted. Gordon wanted to answer and find a way to get the thing to land, but as the claws in his back tore through his suit, any words turned into a scream as the pain took over. It was all he could do just to hang on.


	3. Chapter 3

The pod rushed over the landscape at speeds that exceeded safety protocol, but Alan didn't care. His focus was on the figure being carried farther away by the second.

"John? Virgil?" He tried calling through the comm again, still receiving silence in response and he cursed as he rolled over another hill. The yellow vehicle swerved to the left to avoid a dimetrodon in its path, giving Alan at least one thing to be grateful for. They were too slow to stop him.

"Does anyone copy?" It was rare for them to be completely out of contact, but it still happened. Alan knew first hand not to panic in these times, so it was with a wavering sense of dread he abandoned the comms. He was on his own to save his brother.

Problem was, the pterodactyl was faster than the pod and he'd already lost sight of it over the treeline. Even the glow of his brother's icon was gone from the radar. The urge to ignore logic in favor of continuing on blindly had him cursing his vehicle. A finger jammed into his systems, pulling up the holographic map of the park and the telemetry needed to reach the outpost. Maybe if he could get there with the supplies, one of the workers could help him locate the most likely place Gordon would be taken.

Right now, that's all he had.

"Gordon, I don't know if you can hear me," Alan's voice wavered with the thought that he might not ever hear from his brother again. "I'm going to find you! Just - don't die, okay?"

It felt lame, the potential last words Gordon might hear, but it was all he had as the pod continued on. He tore up an embankment that lined the road, ignoring the machine's whine as he pushed her to go faster. The flat surface gave less resistance once the treads hit the ground and Alan was forced to slow into the turns, not willing to roll over the edge and potentially delay any further.

His imagination was already on overdrive as he thought about what Gordon might be dealing with. Normally - logically - the pterodactyl wouldn't be able to lift a full grown human, much less carry them miles away. These weren't normal, though. This was a rogue animatronic beast that could tear Gordon apart without trying. Whatever had happened on this island, Alan could only hope John and Virgil would fix the computer system before they lost a brother.

It took far less time than he'd expected to pull up in front of the large building that held the shopping center, food courts, and employees awaiting assistance. Alan leapt from the pod, eyes scanning his surroundings before pulling the supply cases from the rear. A list of potential predators was speeding through his head, forcing him into a quick jog towards the entrance, somewhat weary to find the doors ajar. There was no telling what could be lurking inside.

Time screamed at him to keep moving, but the weight of the cases was double what it should be. Gordon was supposed to be there to help. That thought spurred him on, though, making quick work of the inlaid map kiosk to find the central training room. They'd received the location information enroute and it wasn't difficult to spot. The only issue, it was two floors down.

Alan didn't give it a thought as he set the cases down by the railing that overlooked the center of the building. He had his grapple out a moment later, attaching one end to the supplies and the other to the railing. They were up and over with a little effort, safely and slowly lowering to the area below. Once the boxes touched the floor, Alan darted for the stairs, taking them two at a time until he could leap down the final flight.

It was at this point, the astronaut's hands fumbling with the cables in the silence of the facility, that the sharp clicks and chirps began to hit his ears. His breath snagged as he froze, trying to determine where the noises were emanating. The walls and glass were making it difficult to determine, but as a table or chairs screeched over the floor above, Alan's gaze turned upwards. His hands continued to work at the grapple, freeing one of the cases just as a smooth, reptilian head crested the top of the staircase.

Blue eyes grew wide as he took in the raptor's lithe figure, knowing full well how many teeth resided inside its head. With only one case free, Alan had a choice to make and it was an easy one as the creature turned to find him. His fingers gripped the handle and he ran.

The room wasn't fair. He had spotted it the moment he hit ground level, a banner announcing "Congratulations" hanging haphazardly over the doorway. It still felt too far, though, as the dinosaur cried out and a moment later he heard it land on the slick floor behind him. Alan figured the smooth surface was his only saving grace as the beast slid, trying to gain purchase. He had boots manufactured to prevent sliding even on ice.

"Open the door!" He yelled, hoping someone was ready and able. To his great relief, one of them pulled inward, a man close to Scott's age, standing guard - and his eyes grew into saucers.

Alan took that as a cue to run faster, aware of the heavy footfalls behind him. The case hit the ground as soon as he was through, the astronaut turning to help the man slam the door shut.

Only they didn't make it.

The raptor crashed into the solid metal, sending the two figures skidding back as they fought to keep a hold of the door. Alan's boots dug into the floor as they finally came to a halt, the dinosaur flailing against the blockade. He quickly reached into his belt, pulling free a miniature blast charge. Scott would have chewed him out for setting it with his thumb, rolling it over the sensor before activating it. Alan wasn't entirely sure how much time he'd set it for, but he didn't have time to waste.

Grunting against the push of animatronic, he looked at its face wedged in the door and made the decision. A glove hand shot up with the charge, timed with the jaw as it screeched and threw it inside. Alan silently thanked Brains for making then self adhesive, the dinosaur unable to dislodge it.

He was too slow withdrawing as a clawed hand caught his arm. The startled cry took on a pained octave as one of the dagger-like appendages tore through his suit. Alan couldn't focus on that with the door still compromised, but he willed the explosive to detonate.

One second.

Two.

A sharp pop was followed by the percussion blast, too small to affect the figures holding the door, but enough to take the head off the robot, sending it stumbling back. The door slammed and latched as soon as it was gone.

They both slid to the floor, the man gasping through the rush of adrenaline. Alan's hand came up to cover the wound in his arm, unable to ignore the crimson leaking from the fabric.

"Thanks," Alan breathed out.

"Quick thinking there," he gave a short laugh. "Please tell me the cavalry has arrived."

"Mmm - that's the plan." The blonde pushed himself to his feet, reaching for the supplies and hoping there would be enough first aid kits to help everyone. He still had work to do and a brother to find. "Have you been able to contact anyone?"

The man shook his head, offering to take the case as Alan struggled with his injury. "It's been quiet. To be honest, up until you got here, we thought no one was coming."

"Understandable," he gladly relinquished the case as they moved into the room, a group of men and women looking shocked in the corner. A few of the injured hadn't seemed to notice the recent attack. "I'm here to help with injuries. Others are headed to the main building to shut everything down."

The man lagged a moment, seeming to eye him skeptically. "Just you? No one else?"

A skip through his heart, "My brother - he got picked up by one of the pterodactyl. I was hoping someone here could help me figure out where he might've been taken."

A curse as the man blanched, "Sorry to hear that." He set the case in front of an uninjured group, the latch immediately opened to provide them access to the kits. "My name's Jake. I'm sure someone here can help."

Alan nodded, returning his gaze to the haggard group. His arm pulsed under his palm and he tried to ignore it. It wasn't until he felt a pack press into his side that he regarded Jake again.

"You need this." There was worry behind his words. "We can make do with everything else you brought."

He was supposed to keep the survivors as priority, but usually he didn't have to deal with a missing brother on top of his own physical wellbeing. Today had gone sideways, to say the least, so Alan took the gauze and bandage with an appreciative smile. "Thanks."

"I'll go see if we have anyone who knows this place better than me." Jake gave a weary grin, leaving Alan to take care of the gash in his arm.

The glove came off easily enough, the pain growing to a steady burning. It appeared the most blood was coming from a deep puncture, but he was grateful for the sluggish flow. Any farther to the side and he'd be dealing with something much worse. It would need stitches, though, and a bunch of them.

Jake returned with a woman who appeared pale and shaken, but she regarded him with purpose. "You need to find the aviary?"

"If that's where the pterodactyls are, then yes." Alan quickly tied off the bandage as she nodded and motioned him to follow. She took him to a map on the far wall, most likely used for training with all the labeling that didn't match the maps upstairs.

"We are here," she pointed to the large building offset to the left of the main building where John and Virgil would be headed. "The aviary is here."

Alan followed her finger to a section labeled as such. It was only about half a mile away, but up on top of a mountain. "Alright. I should be able to get there in the pod. Just have to get back up top."

The woman and Jake looked about ready to question his sanity, but this was his job. It was the man who spoke first. "Wish we could help."

"You've already given me more than I had before I got here." Alan offered a reassuring smile, something he'd picked up from Gordon. When met with distraught survivors, try offering a calming smile. It seemed to do the trick for these two as they returned the gesture.

"We've only seen two of the raptors in the building," the woman added. "Hopefully, you can make it out before the other one spots you."

Alan suppressed a shiver. The idea of running into another one of the creatures, unarmed and wounded did not sit well. Unless he could fashion a weapon? With a furrow of his brow, he pulled out a sonic device they used for frightening animals. As it was, it wouldn't do anything to the animatronics, but if he could intensify its frequency, perhaps he could disrupt or even destroy the link that had set them to attack.

"I've got an idea," he left them, finding a table to sit at while he worked.

The hardware wasn't entirely meant to be tampered with, but Alan wasn't exactly a novice when it came to engineering. Brains and Virgil had taught him enough to know his way around some of their small, handheld devices. He flipped open a sid e panel to reveal a series of screws and cables that would work to his purpose. A multitool set produced a screwdriver made for the tiny bits, Alan adjusting the ones that would intensify the device's emissions.

"There," he replaced the cover and the tools. "Hopefully this will give me some time if I run into any more dinosaurs. Wish I could test it before I went though."

Jake let out a long breath. "Honestly, I hope you don't see anything to use it on. Those things are wicked fast and quiet. Serious nightmare generators."

Looking past the two figures who were helping him, he saw the rest looking a little less haggard than before. Bleeding was being slowed, bones set, cold packs applied to swelling. He'd done what he'd come to do. Time to go save his brother.

"Thanks for your help," Alan offered Jake and the woman a heartfelt smile. "You all should be safe here until my brothers can get the robots back under control."

"We'll keep it locked down as best we can." Jake followed him back to the door he'd come through, both peeking through the window in the door to see the headless raptor stumbling against the wall. If it was still a threat, Alan couldn't tell.

Steeling himself for the trip back up to the pod, he shot the group one last look. The door slid quietly open and he stepped out, Alan forcing his thoughts back to finding Gordon. These people were safe. He'd done his job.


	4. Chapter 4

"…-don- -cy… Come-..."

A jolt shot through Gordon's chest as he caught the garbled communication. Her voice was enough to put a pained smile on his face.

"EOS!" It was a grunt as the blonde fought to open the link while keeping a hold on the limbs carrying him higher over the island. "I can hear you!"

"-conne-ion -...weak... interferen-…" There was a cold silence where Gordon worried he might have lost her to whatever was affecting the dinosaurs, but a sharp hiss cleared before she spoke again. "Signal increased. Confirm your status. "

"Crystal clear-" he grit against the daggers in his back as the pterodactyl adjusted its hold.

"Sensors are picking up physical trauma. What has happened? Where's John?"

"Aggressive dinos - John's..." Gordon blinked with the sudden realization that he hadn't spoken to his brothers since splitting up. "I - I d'know… Everything was fine until - hnnngh - EOS, I need your help." He gasped out, unable to continue his earlier train of thought.

"How can I assist?" He was so used to her usual disdain for him, Gordon almost questioned why she wasn't giving him the runaround.

"A - pterodactyl picked me up… Not sure what's controlling - achhh - controlling it… Can you do anything from Thunderbird 5?"

"One moment," she quieted, making him think of the times he'd been to the office with Virgil at Tracy industries. They'd been trying to contact one of the departments for reasons that bored Gordon to no end. Scott had insisted he go and learn. They never knew when the younger brothers might be needed in the elders' stead. They'd stayed on hold long enough for the blonde to memorize the tune and hum it all the way home. Virgil had threatened to kick him out of TB2 and he could swim home.

"EOS?" She'd said it would only be a moment, but the burn in his back was making it difficult to be patient. She didn't answer, however, the flying animatronic instead curving through the air in a sharp turn that sent a startled and agonized cry from the aquanaut. A sudden dip in altitude sent his stomach reeling and his head spun. His senses didn't return until he felt his feet hit something solid as he was unceremoniously dropped onto a ledge adorning one of the taller mountain peaks. Gordon clung to the nearest hand-holds he could find until the world stopped spinning and he could breathe again without the ragged gasps.

"Are you alright?" EOS' voice emitted and he could detect a decent amount of concern. "Your suit telemetry indicates significant musculature damage and hemorrhaging."

The aquanaut swallowed past the nausea threatening to leave his helmet a useless mess, taking in deliberate breaths until it passed. His eyes followed the sound of rocks shifting to find the pterodactyl perched quietly on a rock.

"EOS… What'd you do?" He was too nerve wracked to answer her question, not wanting to take another ride in the pterodactyl's grasp again.

She gave a short sigh, "I've taken temporary control. The coding won't allow me to take it to a lower altitude, but if I tie its systems into yours, you should be able to control it. That is, if you can?"

With his impending doom held at bay, Gordon removed his helmet with a grunt of pain and turned slowly to look over his shoulder. He couldn't get a good look at the extent of the damage, but the bright red trail leading from the puncture said enough. The helmet was back on a moment later as he breathed steadily in the recycled air.

"Gotta try. Can't tell how bad the bleeding is, but at least I can move my arms." The blonde flexed his hands, lifting his watch up to activate the holographic map. "Can you get me the others' locations?"

"Negative. They are all out of my range." There was a growl hidden in her voice. She never liked it when John was away, much less not being able to monitor him. Gordon wondered just how long they had been out of contact and how much the AI had been doing to find her creator.

"Alright," he climbed to his feet, knees shaking with his waning energy. "I'll-mmm… I'll take control and fly down. Find Alan. John and Virgil should be heading for the base of operations. Easier to find."

"Understood. Relinquishing control." The schematics of the pterodactyl appeared in the hologram along with a simple array of commands. "Good luck."

He was going to need it.

Gordon glanced over the controls before regarding the dinosaur, feeling the twist of his gut at the proposition of having to climb on top of it. Of everything he'd been subject to with International rescue, this was by far the most ridiculous. Dangerous beyond imagining. His finger grazed the controls, the creature lowering its head and wings to cling to the mountain. Slowly, Gordon stepped over to it, the burning ache in his shoulders pushed behind the immediate danger he was in. Even as the pain spike with his slow climb onto the dinosaur's neck, he didn't dare let go or stop. The aquanaut was committed to the goal of getting on and flying down go find his brothers.

There was nothing Gordon could find to hang onto as he slid back until the front of the winged touch the back of his calves. He would have to make do with that, already bringing the pterodactyl's head back up as it stood. A moment of hesitation hit him as Gordon's finger hovered over the commands. He was about to fly a dinosaur. The insanity of that wasn't lost to him, but the weird giddiness could be explained by the bloodless.

"You've got this." He tried to make himself believe.

And his hand moved, the pterodactyl following the instructions without hesitation. The wings spread wide as it dove from the rocky cliff side and free fell until the wind caught the thin, leathery material. Gordon's legs encircled the animatronic's neck as he lay back against the bumpy spine. As the flight smoothed he was able to sit, bringing the controls up with a trembling arm. He still had the map and the location of the outpost they'd been headed to. With any luck, that's where he would find Alan.

Years of working with Virgil had helped train his eyes to view treetops and flooded rivers to spot victims looking for rescue. It wasn't an easy skill to pick up, but he found a knack for it being the lookout. Hanging from Thunderbird 2's suspended basket was sort of like riding a flying lizard, the wind whipping around you. If he kept telling himself that, Gordon found he could keep his heart out of his throat.

Any other occasion, flying over the island would have been a sight right out of a magazine. Picturesque mountains and waterfalls, vibrant flora and fauna. It was an oasis - just filled with deadly robots.

Gordon's eyes found a winding scare through the forests, an obvious road through the enclosures. Where it led, he wasn't certain, but there was potential. As he crested around another peak, he got a glimpse of where the trail seemed to be taking him as an expansive building took up most of the valley. In two flaps, he was close enough to see the bright yellow that he was so fond of, a speck on the landscape, sitting not far from what he hoped was a front entrance.

And just between the two was a figure, bright blue and red, running over the pavement.

"Alan!" Gordon cheered to no one, relief filling him as he brought his arm up and froze.

Just behind his little brother, a larger figure lumbered from the building, its speed double that of the astronaut. Gordon knew in that instant, Alan wouldn't make it. The pod was just too far away.

So, without a second thought, Gordon did the only thing he could think of. He dove.

OoOoOoO

The headless raptor had been a breeze to bypass when Alan began the trek towards the surface. He'd even toyed with the idea of grabbing the other case of supplies and chancing a quick trip back to the injured workers, but a series of clicks and a low hiss alerted him to the new presence. As soon as he made it to the stairs, it came into view - a near match the other as it stalked forward.

Alan gripped the sonic emitter, taking the steps two at a time as his mind frantically screamed at him to run. He highly doubted this thing would take the stairs to follow and was rewarded with the undesired thud of something large landing in the middle of the staircase. He hit the top just as it leapt again, forcing the astronaut into a stumbling halt, the animatronic cutting him off from the next stairs.

_Please work! _The device came up a split second later, a wave of shrill sound emitting from it and sending the raptor into a twitching series of movements before it veered out of his way.

And he ran. Up another flight of stairs and another until he finally saw the glow of sunlight through the front doors. The blonde's glee was interrupted instantly as the dinosaur shrieked and sent the hairs on his neck standing on end. He heard it bound up the stairs and slam onto the smooth floor with a series of clicks and scrapes as it tried to find traction.

The doors burst outward as Alan crashed into them, eyes desperately locking onto the pod. Its hatch was down and he lifted his wrist to remote activate the release. If it didn't open fast enough, there wouldn't be a second try, the deep pounding of claws on pavement growing rapidly closer.

_Too slow… _His legs just couldn't meet the raptors and in one terrifying instant, he turned, the emitter extending -

It was there - its head down - and he was off his feet, landing hard on his back as it pushed its head into his chest. Alan wanted to scream, make his body work against the crushing weight of the robot as one foot came to rest on top of him, effectively pinning him to the spot. The jaw opened wide to reveal razor sharp daggers aimed to strike and every ounce of fear rushed into his mind.

He was going to die.

And just as quickly as the beast had toppled him, it disappeared in a blast of wind and shrieking metal. Alan lay there, eyes wide and hands quaking with the influx of emotion until he sucked in a breath. The ache in his chest was enough to pull him the rest of the way back and he rolled to his side to see what had saved him.

The raptor was now a mess of limbs and wings as the two dinosaurs worked to separate what was now melded. The machines twitched and jerked sporadically, emitting strangled and warped cries. The most obvious aspect was that they were done. He wouldn't have to worry about then chasing after him anymore.

Just beyond them, however, lay a blue clad figure and Alan found himself scrambling around the mess of animatronics to reach his brother. Blood was smeared across Gordon's back, stemming from shoulder wounds, but the younger blonde was more concerned with possible internal bleeding and broken bones. What had happened?

"Gordon?" The name came out choked with the remnant fear that was now being focused on his brother. "Come on, Gordo, please be alive -"

As his hand hit his brothers arm, Alan heard the grunt that slowly grew into a pained whine. "Ow -"

"Hey! Hey, just hold still for a sec." He stepped over the prone form to get a better view of Gordon's face. He couldn't help the weary glance at the beasts behind him. "What the hell did you do?"

Gordon lifted a shaky hand, flattening it as he guided it downwards with an accompanying hiss before it hit the ground. "Bam."

Alan gaped, staring at his brother as he tried to decide if he should say thank you or call him an idiot. "You could've died!"

"You - would've.. " Amber locked onto blue, unapologetic and Alan knew there was no need for further conversation.

Gordon shifted, flattening his palms against the ground to push himself up. He stopped when Alan's hand pressed into the visibly uninjured part of his shoulder.

"Hold still, Gordo, you're pretty banged up." He was already wracking his brain on how he was going to get his brother somewhere safe.

"Al - kinda need to get movin'," the aquanaut set a hand on the one keeping him in place. "Dunno what else's out there."

A deep frown pulled at his lips, agreeing with the warning. "Is anything broken?"

"Don't think so," Gordon answered after an assessing pause. "Sore mostly - ready t'go home."

Alan could second that, offering an understanding smile. "Sure would be nice." He wondered if Virgil and John were having as many issues as they were. He could still feel the tingling sensation of his earlier fear - he'd come so close. "Alright, I'll try supporting as much of you as I can, but you gotta tell me when it's too much. Deal?"

Gordon flashed a thumbs up before resuming his previous attempt. This time, Alan looped his arm under his brothers, steadying him as much as possible, helping him to his feet. There were a few choice words grunted into his ear as the aquanaut made it upright, his arm falling over Alan's shoulders. His face was pinched with concentration, breathing through the muscles that protested along with the fractured bones he might not have accounted for.

"Le's go," Gordon ground out as he took a step forward. Alan didn't hesitate to follow the instruction, his eyes landing on the two deadly creatures still fighting for dominance to escape their new bond. They still looked like they could tear them apart, but were inhibited by their inability to coordinate. The brothers skirted past, the elder leaning heavily on Alan until they made it to the front entrance of the building.

Once through the doors, a new sense of dread hit the astronaut. What if there were more raptors waiting to attack? It seemed like the mall had become their den, of sorts. Would he be able to get Gordon down to the survivors?

"Hey," Gordon interrupted his inner struggle with his own sluggish concern. "You okay?"

He really wasn't. Less than five minutes ago, he'd almost been ripped apart. Alan had lost Gordon to the very dinosaur that had somehow saved him. And now, they were sneaking through a facility that could house more of the robots. On top of all that, they'd lost contact with their brothers. It was a ridiculous situation to be in and he just wanted to pack up and head home. Unfortunately, there was a group of people depending on them. He couldn't forgive himself if he took Gordon back to Thunderbird 2 and something worse happened to them. No, they had to stay and hope John reset the system soon.

"Honestly," he finally answered. "This has kinda been the worst."

A subdued laugh, "Understatement of the year."

Alan felt the smile tug at his mouth. Gordon was the best at easing a stressful situation and he was grateful for it.

They reached the base of the stairs for the second level, Alan glancing down to the lowest level and the case that still sat at the center. It was still empty, the headless raptor on its side, legs aimlessly walking nowhere. His heart lifted at the sight, leading Gordon down the stairs. When they hit the bottom, the astronaut made the decision to retrieve the supplies he'd left. They would most likely need them now.

"You did that?" Gordon asked next to him and Alan could see his gaze aimed at the raptor.

"Mmhmm, tried to get inside. Gave it a blast charge snack." This time the younger grinned. He'd technically destroyed a robot worth millions in a second, but that didn't mean it was worth saving. Not when lives were on the line.

He finished removing the grappling cable and lifted the case - just as Gordon fell. It wasn't far, but his helmet made a heart stopping noise that sent the astronaut's stomach turning.

"Gordon!" Abandoning the supplies, he shifted to his brother's side, noting the disoriented amber eyes as they tried to latch onto something. When they found Alan, he seemed to relax into the floor. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah - will be better when the room stops spinning." There were a few deep breaths as Gordon tried to calm his body and then he lifted a hand for Alan. The astronaut thought about having him stay put for a moment, but they still weren't safe. If his brother thought he could make it to the more secure area, then he would have to trust him.

They were up and hobbling towards the doors seconds later, Alan lugging the case with them. His injured arm was on fire at this point, but there was no way he was going to let go of either of his charges. The door opened the second they stepped up to it and Jake was there, taking the cumbersome supplies with an awestruck and concerned expression.

"Are you two okay?" He asked after the door was closed behind them.

"Better," Alan answered. "Just a little farther, Gordo." His brother had quickly increased in deadweight, legs barely supporting the aquanaut as they finally made it to the group of injured. He carefully set his brother on a clear space, keeping him on his side to help him get a better look at the wounds on his back. If he was uncomfortable, Gordon didn't voice it, instead, slumping where he lay.

Alan took a moment to just stare at his brother, content in knowing he was alive, while Jake handled opening the supply case. A pack of gauze was offered to him, blue eyes meeting sympathetic ones before the older man went back to searching. They had jobs to do in the immediate, regardless of what was happening outside.

So, apprehension sequestered, Alan narrowed his focus on the brother before him, hoping the other two would find a way to end the nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Rescues were always different when he was on location. It wasn't that he disliked them, John simply found it more difficult to manage. On Thunderbird 5, he had readouts and projections that he could use to help his brothers. In the middle of an island gone haywire, he felt the growing need to move. Thoughts beyond that could wait until they arrived at their destination.

The deep thuds of the triceratops helped center the astronaut, content to know his brother had something just as durable as the pod to ride. John had set its coding to attack any of the other robots that might wander across their path. He didn't miss the boyish grin on the older man's face, though and he felt his own tug at the corner of his mouth. It was so like Gordon's own personality, he wondered if that was the real reason Virgil was paired with him on most rescues. The two were a match like no other.

"How much farther?" Virgil queried as the large dinosaur sidled up to the pod. There was an edge to the question that spoke of the older brother's need to get this over with, despite how much fun it was riding the giant beast.

"ETA four minutes forty-five seconds." John answered, casting his gaze to look past the treeline. "We should be able to see it any second now."

And they did. Less than a minute later, the large research outpost came into view, sun glaring off its glass front. What caught John's eye, however, was the towering hole in the side. Severed metal beams bent inwards, shards of glass hanging from them in a desperate attempt to maintain integrity. The sight of it sent a pang of apprehension through his gut and he didn't need to see his brother's reaction.

"John -" Virgil's voice was hushed, either out of fear for the possibility of alerting whatever had caused it, or just awe at the amount of destruction, the red-head wasn't about to guess.

"I see it." He was already pulling up the maps, noting how much longer they would be before reaching their destination. Less than three minutes and they would have to face whatever had caused the breach. "Eyes and ears open. I'll try to take command again if anything comes at us."

"FAB," Virgil affirmed, almost sinking into the triceratops as his eyes scanned the area around the building.

On their approach to the front a few minutes later, John felt his skin buzz with the anticipation of what was to come. He needed to focus on his next steps - find the main control room, shut down the system. It seemed so simple, yet the numerous possibilities of what could be laying in wait had him questioning if they should find a new route.

That idea collapses the moment they pulled up to the entrance and a deep rumble took over the vibrations of the pod and triceratops. It grew in all directions, sending bits of glass falling from where they clung to window frames. John released the pod hatch without waiting to see what was coming. They needed to get inside immediately to put an end to all this. Virgil was the one to cry out, the astronaut processing the warning to look out even as he leapt from the pod.

The sound splintered into his ears just as the shockwave sent him to his hands and knees. A quick turn and he could see just what had attacked him.

Where he had just been standing was now a twisted array of dented and crushed metal. Atop the pod stood a twenty foot tall tyrannosaurus rex, its teeth gleaming within its vicious grin.

Something landed beside him, John allowing his brother to pull him off the ground just as the beast turned to follow. They were running a second later, the triceratops coming to their aid as it slammed its head into the t-rex.

The entrance loomed in front of them, but a new rumble of foot falls caught up to them with the appearance of a second t-rex, this one barreling towards them. Virgil acted first, the exo-suits claws lifting as the feet dug into the ground. The blow rocked the engineer back, dirt and cement flying as the suit took the brunt of the collision.

"Virgil!" John's eyes were wide as the dust settled and he witnessed his brother fighting against the jaws desperately trying to bite him in half. "Just hang on!" His arm was up in a second to bring out the holographic coding controls.

A second too late, however, as more rumbling grew from behind him and there was no time. John knew he needed to get inside and shut everything down. Virgil could hold this one.

So he ran...

And the quakes followed.

He was through the doorway and down a set of stairs littered with glass. He didn't have time to take in intricate security system they had in place to keep unwanted visitors out, resorting to the rudimentary laser cutter to send sparks flying from the control panel. It was already on lockdown to begin with. All he needed to do was cut through each section.

The pounding had stopped as the third tyrannosaurus found itself wedged in the entrance, glass panes bursting into webs over their surface. John hoped it would give him enough time, already using the laser on the door. Within seconds, he had an opening and he stepped in, but a chance glance back to his brother sent his heart screaming for action.

The claws were still keeping his brother from the jaws, but it had lifted him off the ground, Virgil doing his best to keep from falling into its mouth. Its was unreal and for a split second John thought he might be dreaming it, but as the entrance's frame gave a final cry, John spun, sprinting down the corridor to find the one room that would end this madness.

OoOoOoO

Virgil had only given John's departure a cursory glance before returning his attention to the beast trying to tear him apart. Then, he'd lost purchase on the ground, the suit's hydraulics screaming with the new angle he fought to keep. A deep, guttural growl emitted from the animatronic beast's throat, presenting a programmed hunger that shouldn't be there.

Giving a grunt of his own, Virgil managed to pry the jaws farther apart, but it meant he was dangling against the tongue that thrashed against his feet.

"C'mon, John -" he secured his boots against the roof and mandible, wedging himself inside as the things head began to thrash. "Any time now!"

He could just make out the triceratops slamming into its opponent, one of the horns puncturing the thick outer hull. Good. Maybe that meant one less dinosaur to worry about. The one that had chased after his brother was stuck, digging at the open doorway where John had disappeared through.

Surprisingly, the thought of his two youngest brothers popped into his head and his heart skipped with the thought they might be in a similar situation. He prayed they weren't, instead, hunkered down at the outpost to provide medical care to the injured. Virgil could imagine Gordon reciting old stories of ridiculous rescues, gaining the attention of those in need of distraction. Alan would be adding his own frills to the adventures he'd been involved in. Those two could find excitement in the mundane.

The hydraulics in his arms shrieked, drawing him from his musings, the teeth growing closer as his suit began to fail.

A curse and he refocused on his machines, forcing a few more inches back even as the exo-suit protested. Virgil knew he was losing this battle, but it was only a matter of time before John made it to the command console.

Unfortunately, the dinosaur had found a new tactic, slamming its face into the ground. Virgil's right foot lost its hold, his entire form jostled free from the beast's mouth. His breath caught as it renewed its attempts to break his hold, the teeth grazing his shoulder armor. He scrambled for purchase, heart pounding in his ears and a struggled cry escaped him with the effort to keep it at bay.

And then he fell… onto the pavement with a startled yelp. Virgil's arms landed by his sides, dark brown eyes staring up at the massive creature. It rose up to its full height, settling into that of a looming statue. Slowly, his breath filled his senses, coming in long, deep gasps until he felt the need to get up and away from any potential attack.

"Virgil?" John's voice was loud in his ears with the hope he wasn't too late.

"I'm- I'm good, John." Virgil spared a glance to the triceratops and t-rex, both motionless in mid battle. "You did it?"

The sigh of relief almost made him laugh. "Yes! Yes, they should all be powered down. We should have full communications back in… There."

It was like John had hit a switch, the world screaming through their comms as the GDF and Scott worked to coordinate a second rescue operation.

"- teams on approach." A voice Virgil didn't recognize.

"It's still too dangerous." Scott warned the officers potentially poised to help them.

John responded before the conversation could continue. "Scott! Do you copy?"

"John!" The eldest sounded near ecstatic at hearing from his brother. "I copy. What's happening down there?"

Virgil's mouth opened, wanting to answer, but what was he supposed to say? They'd been attacked by dinosaurs and he'd nearly been lunch. It was too much and would take a good debriefing at home.

John had everything under control, "Hazards have been neutralized. The pod's been damaged, but we should have remote control of Thunderbird 2 for -"

"John? Scott?" The voice cut through with an urgency that sent ice through Virgil's heart. "Can you hear me?"

"Go ahead, Alan." Scott didn't hesitate, most likely attuned to the emergency situation they were about to hear.

OoOoOoO

He'd been so focused on Gordon's shallow breathing, Alan had almost missed the open transmissions through his comm. Scott's exclamation and John's relieved tone were enough to pull him up, his shout into his belt enough to draw the attention of the workers.

"I've got multiple injured on the lower level. We'll need help with evac." The blonde shot Jake a glance, the man visibly relaxing with the knowledge that help was on its way. A second later, he switched the frequency to just the comms of his brothers. "Guys, Gordon's hurt pretty bad."

A thick silence hung between them at the abrupt information. Scott - ever their leader - cut through it with experienced calm. Alan didn't need his family freaking out. "How bad?"

The astronaut let out a slow, steadying breath, wishing his brother was with him and not miles away. "Um - punctures to his upper back. I've got the bleeding slowed, but he's also got potential concussion and internal bleeding. He crashed a pterodactyl into a raptor." The last bit wasn't necessary, but he felt the need to share it anyway.

"Keep him stable," Virgil's voice this time, deep and reassuring. "We'll call in Thunderbird 2 and be there in less than five minutes."

"FAB, Virgil." Blue eyes found Gordon once more, his brother just as still as when he'd set him down earlier. Alan had tried waking him a few times out of concern for a head injury, but after the aquanaut had woken disoriented and asked for Dad, he let him rest until help arrived.

"Alan?" Scott pulled him back to focus on the present. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah - well, kinda," it was a lame answer, but alan had actually managed to ignore the ache in his arm and the crimson seeping through the bandage. "One of the raptors got my arm. I'm okay. Just bleeding a little."

"Alright," the eldest didn't seem too convinced and was probably dealing with the fact he hadn't been with them on this rescue mission. "The GDF are inbound to begin investigations. I'll rendezvous with Thunderbird 2. Just hold tight, little brother."

He would've been more than content to sit there and wait, but there was always something waiting for them to get a break. This time it was a pair of amber eyes opening sluggishly, locking into his with confusion and pain.

"Al-ngh," Gordon's words left him as he tried to curl into himself.

"Hey, lay still," Alan place a hand on his arm, willing the aches away. "John stopped the robots and Scott's coming with them to get us."

The older blonde seemed to comply, laying there as his breathing evened out and his eyes searched the room. "That's good."

"Yeah, I thought so too." He let a small grin play over his face. "Told 'em what you did. The pterodactyl and smashing it into that raptor."

A grimace for either the memory or the talk he would get later about it. Alan would be there to defend him, though. It might've been a dumb move, but it had save the youngest Tracy's life.

"Think I'm concussed," Gordon diverted, taking in a few deep breaths. A grunt hindered any further respirations. "Did I break somethin'?"

"Maybe some ribs, I think. I'm more worried about your organs being smooshed."

"Och - no wonder my stomach hates me." For a second it looked like the aquanaut might try to get up, but instead was grabbing Alan's hand, his own injury protesting with the movement. "You need a better dressing."

"And Virgil will get right on that once he gets here." His other hand gently removed the fingers and held them. They could already hear the drone of ships around the island and Alan surmised they had to be a mix of Thunderbirds and GDF craft. "Soon, and then we can go home… After the hospital, of course."

Gordon gave him a sour look that said more than he needed to, but he didn't elaborate. He knew medical attention was necessary. "As long as there're - no more giant lizards."

"Seconded."

Regardless of the hardship of the day, they both had grins on their faces. The sound of ships rocketing in their direct and inevitably the boots on tile kept the smiles there until they could be relocated to the infirmary on Thunderbird 2. The three eldest brothers worked to get the park's staff triaged and set for the trip to the hospital.

It was Virgil who found them as the cargo ship's engines ignited and Alan gave his brother a confused look.

"John's flying us out." Virgil clarified as he went to work retrieving supplies. "Thought I'd make sure you two stayed out of trouble."

If Gordon had been awake, Alan knew there would've been a snarky remark. It looked like that job was now his.

"Us? I heard you almost got eaten by a t-rex!" He flinched as his big brother took hold of his bandaged arm and began removing the blood soaked gauze.

"'Almost' is the key word there, Sprout." He gently began cutting away the suit material maintaining the injury. Once it fell away, they were left with the nauseating sight of his arm covered in the thick, liquid. It wasn't a great deal, but it was enough in full view for Alan to feel the sudden shift of floor and ceiling. He was laying on the gurney a moment later, Virgil still working to clean the wound.

"Bleeeh…"

"Keep all food inside, please."

Easier said than done. Now that he was relieved from taking care of Gordon, everything was hitting him. The blood on his arm was a blatant reminder. "After the day we had, there are no promises."

Virgil fell silent, a new towel wiping away another slick of coagulated blood. Alan's eyes shifted to find his immediate elder brother asleep on the other bed. The creases on his forehead spoke of the pain he was still in.

"Wanna tell me about what happened?" Virgil's voice was softer and there was a need to patch more than just the gash in his arm.

He did, but Alan wasn't sure he could deal with the details. He needed more time to calm from the trauma that lingered. So, he went with the obvious. "I thought Gordon had died." The engineer paused, but didn't offer anything. There wasn't really any way to soften that blow other than to continue watching the older blonde breathe. "And then, I seriously thought I was gonna die. I would've if it hadn't been for Gordon. But there he was. Thought I'd lost him a second time." A tear slid free, unnoticed, but it forced the rest of his thoughts to stay stuck in his throat.

Another swipe of soft fabric, "Must've been terrifying." Alan nodded. There was no doubt about that fact. He finally felt a thick piece of gauze lay over the wound, gentle hands expertly wrapping it tightly in place. "Sounds like you two kept each other safe, though."

They had. Alan just wished he could've done more.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hurry, Al!" Gordon's voice was a whispered shout from his spot on the patio. He wanted more than anything to be able to help his brother get everything situated, but he was still stuck on bed rest, not to mention both arms were pinned to his torso.

The aquanaut hadn't been aware enough during the trip to the hospital or the surgery prep after arrival. The first memory upon waking had been his little brother asleep in the chair next to him. The next was panic at realizing his arms had been immobilized. It was an intensely suffocating experience that had him eagerly wanting to wake his little brother. A firm hand on his chest stopped him and Gordon turned to find Scott on his other side.

The eldest had sent Virgil and John out for food, much to the blonde's relief, and while waiting had been filled in on the rest of the days events. All the injured workers had been treated at the hospital, most of which were already discharged and headed home to their families. The GDF had located an office in the main lab on the island and a quick search of their computer had indicated just who was behind the attack to the park's systems. Unfortunately, the scientist had disappeared without a trace.

How that had been possible, Gordon would wager that John could change that given enough time.

After a day of monitoring for any further internal bleeding - his spleen being the main culprit - the doctors had inspected his incisions, prescribed him an outpatient plan and sent the Tracy's on their way.

Now, it was just Gordon and Alan, waiting for their older brothers to get back from the rescue they'd been called out on. The aquanaut could already hear the crawl of the elevator even as his little brother came bounding down the steps and back onto the lounger. He had a mischievous smile on his face as he bent forward and stuck a kabob of fruit and cheese cubes into Gordon's hand. At least it was the one that had a little more freedom.

"You set it up, right?" The aquanaut asked as he strained to get a strawberry off the stick.

"Yep, they're going to kill us." Alan laughed, trying to hide himself - and failing - behind the loose drapes hanging from the canopy.

Inside, the elevator doors opened and Gordon could hear the slow padding of boots over the hardwood. His brothers were pretty predictable. After a rescue, there were two places they would go - the lounge to crash on the couch or the kitchen for a carb heavy snack. He had contingencies for both, so it didn't really matter which location they chose. Thus was the consequence of a medically grounded Squid and his kid brother sidekick.

The boots hit the stairs leading down to the kitchen and Gordon found himself also wanting to hide, but there was no point. They knew where he would be. This was where he always sat, waiting for the day he could get out of his slings for more than a few minutes at a time to change clothes. Three weeks and the muscle damage would be healed enough for him to start physical therapy.

"Hey, Gordo," Virgil called with a wave and Gordon flashed him a bright smile.

"Welcome back! You bring me anything?"

"Just a busted hydraulic to one of the landing struts. You're more than welcome to come watch me fix it." The engineer smirked as his brother's face soured. "What? Too boring for ya?"

"Yes! Excruciatingly!" He gave a dramatic whine. "Might as well ask me to watch Scott write reports."

"Hey!" Said brother piped up from inside the kitchen and Gordon had to suppress his giddiness, Alan having to shove a grape into his mouth to stifle his own giggles. "You could stand a little more practice with those."

This time he knew better than to bite. Torture was not on his list of things to do today. He decidedly changed the subject. "Anything cool happen?"

"I don't know if there's anything about a building collapse that could be considered cool, but we did find a couple of guys on the rooftop pool." There was a hint of amusement behind some obvious annoyance. "They were a bit drunk and wouldn't get out. Scott had to go in to get them before the side of the building sheared off. He got them in Two's chair lift just in time. Made for a magnificent waterfall."

"Awww," Gordon pouted. "And I missed it. Scott was probably too busy chewing them out to appreciate it."

If the brunette had heard him, Scott didn't voice his own defense. It was probably true and would've been done again given the chance. The field commander was never thrilled with rescuees who wouldn't listen to reason.

"Well, we're making some post-mission snacks. You two want anything?" Virgil leaned over to ensure Alan knew he hadn't overlooked the poorly hidden astronaut.

"No thanks!" Alan piped in, showing his bowl of fruit, Gordon wiggling his kabob.

The two youngest caught each other's eye as Virgil turned to begin food preparations. Gordon willed Alan to quit vibrating on the spot. It took him a minute to realize it had been a while since he'd included his brother in on a prank. Life was just too hectic sometimes for the more elaborate schemes. Now that they had some down time, he figured they could start planning something epic.

They quietly listened to the muffled conversation, waiting with bated breath until Virgil finally said it.

"Grab the rye, would ya? It's in the pantry." Pans were being banged on the stove as the second eldest worked.

And then the pantry door opened.

A burst of air and the crashing of cans Alan had expertly stacked on top of the inflatable T-rex pool float mixed with Scott's startled shout. Virgil must have been watching as one of the pans slammed a bit too hard into the stovetop, skidding off and crashing to the floor.

"Alan!" Their voices yelled in unison that would've made the least willing rescue victim fall in line.

For his part, Alan bolted over the back of the lounger, b-lining it for the side entrance around the house. Gordon found himself stuck on the seat, innocently watching as the float was hurled into the pool.

"Really, Gordon?" Scott glared from the top of the steps, fists balled at his sides.

"Come on, Scottie, how could I possibly -"

"Stop giving Alan ideas!" A patented Dad-look, including arched eyebrow that said he better agree or face the consequences stopped the obvious lie. A subtle raise of his lip, however, betrayed the small amount of enjoyment the eldest had received from the scare. It wasn't real and it was a silly way to remind him that everyone was home and they could joke and be in awe of what had happened.

"Alright, alright!" A grin spread as Gordon added, "Only if you admit giant lizards are terrifying."

Scott simply stared at him, potentially processing what was being asked of him. "Really?"

"Yes." Gordon's phobia had been considered absurd since he was ten. When in life would anyone ever run into something so rare. Komodo dragons were the closest possibility and their population was dwindling. So it was with a new smugness of being right that Gordon pressed further. "Say 'Giant lizards are terrifying'."

But the brunette was stubborn. There wasn't any reason for it other than to not have to admit being wrong. His mouth opened, but closed a moment later before he finally sighed. "Gordon -"

"Say -"

A blur of red and black and blue pulled his gaze away from Scott to see Virgil aiming something at the t-rex in the pool. A second later, a laser beam slices through the plastic, the inflatable immediately deflating to sit as a puddle of material on the surface of the water.

Dark brown turned to look at him with his own warning to never do that again. "Giant lizards are the worst!"

Gordon's eyes lit with amusement and the laughter that bubbled up was short lived with the renewed aches in his joints. "Ow, heh, nice one Virg."

"No more dinosaurs, please." The engineer pleaded with his own chuckle.

"Okay, I promise, no more dinos," he watched Virgil turn back into the kitchen, Scott heading upstairs to probably find Alan.

Gordon watched his eldest brother leave, suddenly anxious as he disappeared over the top landing edge.

And then -

"Gordon!" Scott's growl intermingled with the burst of another dinosaur from living room balcony.

"Great work, Al," Gordon wheezed between painful giggles. From this point on, if Scott still refused to agree with the rest of the family, he would get all the dino-themed pranks. Gordon was certain he could get everyone on board with that idea.

But a very annoyed and very reluctant "Fine! Giant reptiles of any kind are terrifying! Happy?"

He was and with that feeling came the rich smell of buttered bread being toasted with soft cheeses and roast beef. The fruit kabob in his hand suddenly seemed insignificant and he wondered if the offer for food still stood. Knowing Virgil, he would ask again before the stove was turned off.

Content, Gordon settled back against the lounger. Alan would be back as soon as Scott found him and they would call John to check in. For this moment, he was happy. Injured or not, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
